Viktor Chlodwig zu Schellendorf von Konigsburg
|status = Alive |home = Kronenberg Castle |occupation = King |relatives = Frederick Renard (uncle) Eric Renard (cousin) Sean Renard (cousin) Kenneth Bowes-Lyon (cousin) Anton Krug (cousin) |species = Human |gender = Male |haircolor = Dark Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |portrayedby = Alexis Denisof |firstappeared = Stories We Tell Our Young |lastappeared = Double Date |latestmention = Lost Boys}} Viktor Chlodwig zu Schellendorf von Konigsburg is a character on NBC's Grimm. He débuts in the sixth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Alexis Denisof. History Getting Adalind's Child Viktor invited Adalind Schade to the Kronenberg Castle, where he discussed the death of his cousin, Eric Renard, with her, as well as Sean Renard, whom he said he considered to be more of a "half cousin," and Nick Burkhardt. He asked Adalind to compile a list of people in Portland who may have been involved since she had spent time there and knew both Sean and Nick. Viktor believed that whatever Eric had done in Portland had consequences for him upon his return to Vienna. When Adalind was in her hotel room standing in front of a mirror, rubbing the goo from Frau Pech's body on her stomach, he was watching her on a hidden camera. Viktor met with the head of the Verrat, Gregor Danilov. Viktor was enraged over the Resistance's solidification after seeing the images of members involved: Meisner, Tavitian, and Frenay. Viktor made the connection between the Resistance and Sean Renard's return to Vienna and blamed Danilov for Sean's escape. Just then, Sebastien knocked and entered with Adalind. He saw the photos of the Resistance members but was quickly shooed out by Viktor. Viktor asked Adalind if she recognized the members, and she said she didn't, that is until she remembered Meisner watching her in the cafe. She did not reveal that information but admitted that she found a note signed by Sean on her dresser in her hotel room. Viktor walked Adalind to the door as she left the room. Viktor wondered if Sean knew about Eric's child, but Danilov revealed that Sean had a relationship with both Adalind and her mother. Viktor, while mildly impressed, mused over the consequences of Adalind carrying Sean's child instead. He ordered Danilov to find out who the father was, "sooner, rather than later." Sebastien brought Stefania Vaduva Popescu to Viktor's office while Viktor was observing Adalind on his screens. A brief conversation revealed that Stefania was betraying Adalind and had been working for Viktor all along to obtain the Royal child from Adalind. Later, Viktor learned about how Adalind escaped and that the Verrat agents sent to get her were dead. Realizing that Adalind must have somehow been warned prior to the visit from the Verrat, he had his men bring Stefania to him again, having jumped to the conclusion that she was the one who'd told Adalind about his plans. Stefania denied the accusations, telling him that she would never betray him and stating calmly that someone close to him had betrayed them both. Viktor had Sebastien meet him in his office. When Sebastien walked in to meet Viktor, Viktor was pouring drinks and told him to sit. Sebastien asked if he had done something wrong, and Viktor told him yes, but it was not too late to make things right. Gregor Danilov appeared and told Sebastien that all he had to do was tell them all the names of his friends in the Resistance. Danilov then forced Sebastien's head back as Viktor poured a drink in Sebastien's mouth, causing him to choke a little. Viktor told Danilov Sebastien was all his, and Danilov took Sebastien away. Later, Verrat agents were waterboarding Sebastien under Danilov's orders. Viktor walked up and said he was very forgiving. He told Sebastien, "You can either change your mind or choke on your heroics." Sebastien eventually gave in and took Viktor and some Verrat agents to where he dropped Adalind, her baby, and Meisner off. Viktor had one agent stay behind to guard Sebastien, while he and the rest headed into the forest. By the time Viktor and the Verrat arrived to the cabin, Adalind, her baby, and Meisner were already gone. Viktor noticed the fireplace was still giving off heat and said they hadn't gone far. Viktor and the Verrat agents continued to look for Adalind, her baby, and Meisner. When they returned to the road where they arrived, they found that the car that had Sebastien inside was missing, and the Verrat agent who was guarding Sebastien was dead. Viktor knew Meisner and Adalind took it and assumed Sebastien was still inside the car, but when one of the agents opened the the backdoor of the other car, he found Sebastien, who quickly shot all the Verrat agents as Viktor ducked for cover. Sebastien tried to shoot Viktor too, but he ran out of bullets. Viktor walked up to the car and asked Sebastien where his friends went. When Sebastien said he didn't know, Viktor said he believed him this time and then shot Sebastien, killing him. Viktor called Gregor Danilov to his office where he expressed his displeasure that Danilov allowed Adalind and the baby to escape the country and allow Meisner to disappear, despite the fact that they had intercepted communications from Resistance agents that gave plenty of time to disrupt their plans. He told Danilov his services were no longer needed by the Royal Family, and two Hundjägers came into the office and attacked and killed Danilov. Soon after, Marcus Rispoli arrived to Viktor's office, and Viktor appointed him as the new leader of the Verrat. Viktor told Rispoli that it was his job to find Adalind and her daughter. He said he was placing every resource they had to assist him and told him to do whatever he had to do to find them. Later, Rispoli came to Viktor to give him new information on where the plane Adalind and the baby were on travelled to. Rispoli said the last time it was picked up by communications, it was flying over Canada heading West. Rispoli pulled out a tablet and showed Viktor the map of where the plane's locations had been picked up. Viktor looked at the map and guessed that Adalind may be heading back home to Portland. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor looked at the pictures of the dead Verrat agents from the failed ambush to keep Adalind from leaving Europe. Rispoli came into Viktor's office and said he had confirmation of the plane Adalind was on landing on the Oregon coast five and a half hours ago. Viktor asked who they had in Portland, and Rispoli called FBI agent Weston Steward. Rispoli sent pictures of Adalind and Sean to Weston and told him to confirm they were together right away. Viktor then said they were on their way. Viktor and Rispoli arrived in Portland in a private plane as Weston got out of a limo to greet them. Weston handed a note containing an address Nick had given him to Rispoli. Rispoli asked if he was sure the baby was at that address, and Weston said that was probably what they wanted him to think. Viktor asked who exactly is "they," and Weston told him, "Renard, the Grimm, and some woman." Weston then asked Viktor if he minded if he could take care of Renard when this was all over, and Viktor said he didn't mind. Viktor, Rispoli, Weston, and a couple other men got into the limo and drove off. Inside the limo, Weston told Viktor and Rispoli that the address on the paper led to an old warehouse, a perfect place for them to get ambushed. Viktor then crumples up the paper and said, "I suggest we go right to the source." Wu entered Renard's office and informed him that Viktor was there to see him, and Renard said to show him in. Renard told Viktor he wasn't getting his child. Viktor said the child would be given a good home and raised as Royalty. Viktor told him if he didn't give him the baby within two hours, he would order the death of him, his mother, and Adalind. Viktor told him he did indeed know where his mother lived and left the office. Viktor returned to the limo where Weston and Rispoli were waiting. Viktor told them it bothered him that he didn't know who the woman was that was with Nick and Renard, and when Weston said she wanted to kill him, Viktor found it interesting that she was more aggressive than the men. A little while later, Renard walked up to Viktor's limo. Neither one of them said anything as Renard handed Diana to Viktor. A short time later, Viktor and Rispoli were in the limo heading to the airport to go back to Austria. Viktor looked down at Diana, whose eyes turned purple. Viktor saw the picture of a young Nick in Kelly's locket, and when he reached towards it, it snapped shut. Suddenly, there was a boiling sound as a lid on a cup of coffee shot off the cup, and the coffee floated out and formed a skull on the window before disappearing. The limo arrived to the airport, and as they got out, five masked people speaking German ran up with guns drawn, telling them to get on the ground. When Viktor stepped out of the car, one of the attackers said to give them the baby. Viktor said they didn't know who they were dealing with, but the man asked in German, "Do you think the Resistance cares?" Viktor handed over Diana, and the five Resistance members got into the limo and drove off. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor spoke to Rispoli as they walked through the castle about how they should have been able to get the baby from Renard without losing two more Verrat. Rispoli brought up the fact that someone must have told the Resistance where they would be, and Viktor said they needed to figure out who the woman with Renard and Nick was. When Viktor and Rispoli entered a room, they were surprised to see King Frederick waiting. Rispoli left so the King and Viktor could talk. The King asked Viktor if they knew which of his sons was the baby's father yet, and Viktor said they couldn't be sure until they had the child. The King told Viktor the child must be raised within the walls of the castle, otherwise one day the castle would fall. Viktor told Rispoli he wanted to know everything there was to know about Nick but not to put surveillance on him so he wouldn't be alarmed. Viktor was then informed that Adalind was calling. Adalind apologized for everything and plead for her baby, saying she'd do anything, even if she had to come back to Europe. Viktor looked at Rispoli, surprised that Adalind thought they had the child still. Viktor told Adalind he'd think about it and told her to call back later. Viktor was sitting in front of his fireplace when Adalind called back. Viktor continued to make her think he had Diana still, and after mentioning how her powers had been taken from her, he said, "It's time to return the favor. You have the blood of the Grimm in you. That makes him vulnerable." Viktor was on the phone with someone telling them to rig an election. Rispoli walked in and informed Viktor that Weston shot Captain Renard, so Viktor hung up the phone. Rispoli told Viktor that Weston was beheaded, but they didn't know who did it, although it happened in Nick's house where the shooting took place. Rispoli then told Viktor that Renard was not dead but that he was in the hospital and that it was critical, further adding that he hadn't been able to get much info. Viktor told him that he'd have to inform the King and that if he were to lose a second son, "There would be hell to pay." Viktor then told Rispoli that it was imperative that he tied Weston to Nick instead of them. Rispoli was explaining to Viktor how payments to Weston were made and how they shouldn't be tracked back to them, when his cell phone rang. Viktor told him to answer. After answering the call, Rispoli informed Viktor that Adalind was at the gate. Viktor and Rispoli proceeded to the gate to greet Adalind. Adalind told Viktor that she did what he asked and took Nick's powers. After Adalind begged to be let in, Viktor finally granted her request. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli made their way through the castle corridors. Adalind asked about her daughter, and Viktor assured her that she had been receiving all the care she needed and that she was very important. Viktor informed Adalind that Renard was in the hospital after being shot at Nick's house and that he was hanging on by a thread. A guard opened a door for Adalind, and Viktor shoved her into an empty cell. He then revealed to Adalind that he did not have her daughter and that she was taken from him by the Resistance. She woged in anger, and Viktor walked away telling her the cell was built for Hexenbiests. After Adalind threw a bowl of gruel she had received, Viktor, who was watching the camera feed in Adalind's cell on a laptop, says that it was a shame, as the recipe had been in the family for generations, not that it was any good. Rispoli asked Viktor how long he intended to keep her locked up, and Viktor replied she'd keep her in the cell until she gave up the names of all the Resistance members who helped her escape. With Adalind having reached a breaking point from her tortuous experience in the cell Viktor put her in, Viktor came in and asked her if she'd had enough. Adalind then told him she'd do anything to make it stop and asked Viktor what he wanted, to which he replied that he wanted the same thing as her, which was to get Diana back. At the castle, Viktor and Rispoli spoke about new information involving Meisner that they had acquired, which they needed to move quickly on. Adalind was then brought into the room, and after she was hesitant to eat the food Viktor offered, considering what had happened to her in the cell he put her in, he took a bite of the food to show her it was fine. Viktor talked to Adalind about her escape to Portland. He asked her how Meisner knew the Verrat were waiting for them and how Renard convinced her to give her baby up, and Adalind replied that Meisner didn't know the Verrat would be there and that Kelly Burkhardt had helped her in getting to Portland. She also told him that Renard had tricked her into going to the police station to talk about her mother's murder. Adalind asked Viktor how he lost Diana, and he told her that the Resistance had been waiting for them at the airport. Rispoli told Viktor and Diana further details surrounding the reporting of Kelly Burkhardt's death 21 years ago, saying that the victims could not actually be identified because they were so badly burned and their heads were missing, so dental records were useless as well. Adalind said that she was still very much alive, and Rispoli informed her and Viktor that the last place Kelly was seen was in Portland. At the castle, Viktor woke up Adalind and told her it was time to go to Portland, but Adalind refused, saying she would be killed if she went back there. Viktor reassured her that she would not be going back there alone and that he and Rispoli would also be going with her because the only people with connections to Diana were in Portland. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli, having left Vienna, arrived to where they were now staying in Portland, and Viktor showed Adalind a closet full of new clothes, shoes, and more items as reconciliation for what had happened earlier at the castle. Viktor then went into another room to talk with Rispoli, and Rispoli suggested that they should start talking to their people the next day. There was then a knock on the door, and when he opened it, he was surprised to see Renard so soon. After Viktor briefly brought up who he suspected killed Eric, Renard asked him where Adalind was. Adalind then came out, and Renard talked about the last time they were in Portland when Viktor threatened to kill him and his mother. Adalind told Renard that she knew Kelly had her child, and Renard replied that she was the one person he thought would protect her, which upset Adalind. Before she could do anything, Viktor grabbed her arm and told her they were going to remain civil for the time being. Viktor told Renard that he had better make use of the means that were at his disposal as a police captain in order to find Diana because they were not going to be leaving without her. Viktor then told Renard that he was still part of the Family and that everyone who wanted him dead was now dead themselves. He told Renard not to think how his relationship with the Family used to be, but how it stood now. Renard then said to Viktor, "Welcome to Portland," and left. Adalind, growing impatient, told Viktor that they needed to get to Juliette and asked Viktor what they were doing. Viktor said what they were doing was called back channel diplomacy. Just then, Rispoli came into the room and announced that Sam Damerov had arrived. Viktor told her to watch and hopefully learn something. Viktor asked Damerov what he had heard from Renard, and he told him that the vehicle Kelly was using was once registered to Juliette, and Kelly sold the car three months ago to a couple in Spokane, Washington. Viktor asked him if he thought he could find Kelly, to which Sam replied, "Oh, I'll find her." Viktor told Adalind that was diplomacy, and she asked if she could use a little bit of it on Juliette. Viktor was taken back to Vienna after King Frederick was disappointed in the progress Viktor was making in finding Kelly Burkhardt and Diana. Trivia Etymology *Viktor, a variant of Victor, means "winner" and "conqueror" in Latin. Character Notes *Victor cannot have children as he is sterile. Appearances References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters